A New Enemy
by Sabaku-No-Gaara1994
Summary: The sequel to "After the War". Its been 40 years since the rebellion and now that Byakuya has become the head captain a new threat will emerge and he is looking for blood.
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to After the War. It still has a main on focus on Byakuya, it takes place 40 years after Byakuya became the Soutaicho, Ichigo is his luietenant. Other characters will be introduced in the beginning.

A New Enemy

chapter 1

Byakuya sat in the Soutaichos chair wearing his blood red haori, and so began the introductions of the captains for the new additions to their little group. First there was Ichigo, his luietenant and lover. He had stood by his side durring the rebellion that made Byakuya the leader of the Gotei 13, though quite a few captians died durring the fighting.

"If you wouldn't mind introducing yourselves now." Byakuya said casualy.

"Captain of squad two Yuroichi Shihon. Leader of the Onmitsukido." came the dark skinned woman on Byakuyas left. She wore a standard white captains Haori, then came the next.

"Captain of squad three Renji Abarai." came the red headed man with numerous tattoos on his right, also wearing the standard white haori.

"Temporary Captian of squad four Isane Kotetsu." said a soft spoken silver haired woman next to Yuroichi, and she was also wearing the standard white haori.

"Captain of squad five Shinji Hirako." came the man with long blonde hair, his bangs somewhat off center next to Renji. He wore a red Haori, the sign of fighting for Byakuya in the rebellion.

"Captain of squad six Rivu Kuchiki." he was one of the newer captians, he was the former third seat of the sixth division when Byakuya was captain. He had taken the younger man under his wing and adopted him as his son and heir to the Kuchiki throne in the off chance of his demise. He has become incredibly powerful with Byakuyas training. He had short spikey black hair and bright yellow eyes, and he was somewhat intimidating. His haori was also red, he may not of played a major roll in the rebellion he still fought alongside Rose being the only survivor from that group.

"Captian of squad seven Love Aikawa." Byakuya sent Shinji to find the man to see if he would like his old position after Byakuya killed Komamura in the rebellion. He took the position without hesitation. His haori was also white.

"Captian of squad eight Ikkaku Madarame." said the bald man with red eyeliner. He was incredibly strong for his small size. He also wore a red haori.

"Captian of squad nine Kensei Muguruma." said the silver haired man, his hair pushed up in spikes. He had a blood red haori as well.

"Captian of squad ten Toushiro Hitsuguya." He looked around 18 now his hair still bright white he grew slightly taller but was still shorter then mose of the others. He was undercover for Byakuya durring the rebellion so he was given a blood red haori after the fighting.

"Captain of squad eleven Kenpachi Zaraki." the tallest man in the room stated, he had shoulder length black hair and a eye patch covering his right eye. He wore a blood red sleeveless haori.

"Captain of squad twelve Kisuke Urahara." he wore his standard black and green robes that he wore in the world of the living. He joined to take the place of Mayuri Kurotschi after Kensei depacitated the strange man.

"Captain of squad thrirteen Rukia Kuchiki." she is Byakuyas adopted sister. She had gotten promoted after the death of Ukitake-taicho. She wore a regular white captains haori.

Byakuya stood. "I welcome you all as taichos to the gotei 13. I know you will not let me down. If you do not have bussisnes with me then you are dismissed. Everyone bowed and left the room leaving just himself and Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at his husband, they had been together for 40 years and he honestly tresured every second. Byakuya always made time for him. He was the most important person in the entire Sereitei yet to him no one was more important then Ichigo.

"So what do we do now?" Ichigo asked.

"We finish our paperwork and then we can do whatever we want." he said with his icy mask still up from the captains meeting, all Ichigo had to do was look at him and he watched as that mask crummbled before his chocolate color eyes.

They sat down and finsihed what little paperwork they had and then went for a walk. Byakuya was known through out the Soul Society, and everyone respected him. He couldnt walk through any district without everyone bowing before him. He had become much more social since getting married to Ichigo.

The icing on the cake though was for the last 40 years they had known peace. His incredibly strong dual spirtitual pressure warded off hollows, and between him and Kenpachi there was very little crime, no one wanted to see Byakuyas bad side, and that included Ichigo.

They stopped at a resturaunt that had fed him for free before he even became a captain. The only people left that remember Byakuya as the loud mouth 17 year old kid. Ichigo had heard many stories about that Byakuya, while Byakuya was gone Ichigo had spent a lot of time with Ukitake-taicho before he died.

His mind drifted off into memories.

"Do you even know how much you remind me of him?" Ukitake asked the orange haired man sitting across from had taken place before the war had ended, and before Ichigo took over duties as taicho of squad six.

The smile that he saw on Ichigos face had spoken volumes. "He is a good man." he said looking a the ground. A tear coming to his eyes, he thought back to that day, the day Byakuya was cut down. "I went to him first, I knew he wasnt dead, but I knew he was close." he almost whispered.

Ukitake was just as upset as Ichigo, they had found a small comfort in each others company. "He was willing to die to save his servants and his friends. He fought as bravely against his own Bankai as you did to save his sister. It just didnt have the same happy ending." the older white haired taicho said.

Ichigo almost laughed, "It didnt have such a happy ending then either. Aizen still rebelled, and Gin ran Byakuya through." he reminded the older man.

The memories faded when he realized they where back at the first division barracks.

He sat almost lazily in the head captian chair, 'good posture be damned.' he thought to himself. 'I regret the friends I had to slay in the battle but I could not allow the sereitei to stand for something so corrupt.' he had been lost deep in thought when he saw Ichigo look at him with a worried look, his spiritual pressure must have been flucuating.

It had taken the last 40 years just to train Ichigo the basics. Urahara did a piss poor job of training him so Byakuya took the chance and gave him formal training himself. Basic sword skills, Kido skills and not to mention vizard skills. They where all still somewhat terrified of his mask. The bright white base with purple and grey swirls over the eyes, not to mention the fact there was no bottom jaw on it, just a row of incredibly sharp fang like teeth.

"So when are you going to tell me whats bothering you love?" Ichigo asked him when all the work was done and they where on their way home.

"Just thinking about the friends I had to cut down to get here." he said looking up into the sky. They stoped walking and Ichigo looked him in the eye.

"You did what you had to do Byakuya. No one blames you for any of their deaths, and we all chose to follow you into battle." he said with a fire in his eyes. Byakuya smiled at him.

"You are right, of course you are right." he said. He pushed Ichigo up against the wall and pinned him there. "I have been waiting for this all day." he whispered into his ear as he began kissing and biting his neck. He sunk his teeth into a particularly senestive spot on the younger mans neck, he learned a long time ago that when he attacked this spot it always gave him the response he desired and this time was no different.

Ichigos moans filled the hallway he loved when Byakuya left marks it was like a sign that said "Belongs to Byakuya Kuchiki." he was so possesive and Ichigo loved it. He liked how special he felt when he looked in Byakuyas eyes, it was like he was the only person in the world.

They where half way home when Rivu ran up to them, he was screaming something that neither could make out. When he got closer Byakuya heard the words Vasto Lord. He looked at Ichigo, if his sucessor of the 6th division was running to him then it must be pretty strong, Rivu was very strong himself, almost as strong as Kenpachi.

When he reached the two he exlained, "We where on patrol, I like to take the first group out myself. We where ambushed by a group a Vasto Lords Soutaicho!" he exclaimed. "I took one down but then there were two more in its place. I lost a few men but I managed to hold the three off off long enough for them to get away.

Byakuya nodded and looked at Ichigo. "Looks like we have to rechedual for a latter time." he said sadly, Ichigo nodded. Then they followed him to where the Vasto Lords where, the dead body Rivu said he killed was still there. "Rivu, take the body and go to Squad 12 now.

As soon as he picked the body up the other two Vasto Lords showed up. They attemped to cut him down, but as with every other Kuchiki he was expertly trained in the art of Shunpo and he managed to get away in time. That had brought a smile to Byakuyas face, to see his adopted son use his training.

"Who are you?" one of the Vasto Lords asked, "you do not feel like mere shinigami." the other finished.

"Me, oh I am no one of great importance." Byakuya said, "Would you like to take care of one or would you like to just watch?" he said looking at Ichigo not looking at the Vasto Lords at all, that seemed to agrivate them.

One of them disapearded and reapeared over Ichigo, Byakuya drew his sword and parryed the blow with so much force the Vasto Lord was thrown back a few hundred feet.

"You will not attack my mate." he snarled at the beasts. "If you wish for a fight then you will have one but you will not have him." he spat at the two hollows.

They laughed, "Do you hope to defeat us? Both of us at the same time? We can tell you are stronger then the last captian that was here, but not that much." It was Byakuyas turn to laugh this time, and he looked at Ichigo.

"Are you ready? Can you hold my Kenseikan?" he asked his lover, Ichigo nodded, he loved when this kind of thing happened, he had become stronger over the last 40 years, he could now withstand Byakuyas spiritual pressure without going to his knees, and it was only a little hard to breath.

"Of course I can love." he said with a smile. When Byakuya took his Kenseikan off his his spiritual pressure sky rocketed. It was almost 10 times stronger then when it was on. The two Vasto lords looked at each other as they were forced to their knees.

"This is impossible!" one of them tried to shout but came out as only a whisper.

"You two are going to tell me why you are here right now." Byakuya said kneeling in front of the two Vasto lords. "If you cooperate then I will end your lives quickly." the two looked at each other and spat at the ground infront of Byakuya. "See, I was really hoping thats what you would do. I love teaching hollows respect."

They had been there for almost two hours. Byakuya was carving into the vasto lords skin with a single cherry blossom. Their screams filled the forrest. Ichigo would not have been surprised if half the rukongai could hear them.

"Who are you? You've been torturing us for hours and we dont even know who you are." one of them finally said exasperated. Byakuya never stopped carving, but he did respond to them.

"Me, I thought I told you I am no one of importance. Right now I am just an angry father, and you killed my sons friends." he said darkly.

The two vasto lords looked at each other and then back up at Byakuya. "Kuchiki." they said simultainiously. "We have a message for you. That is why we are here. Our master is coming, and hes looking for blood." they said ominiously. "Come, atleast let us die honorable deaths." one of them said.

Byakuya couldnt help but grant them that, he lifted his spiritual pressure enough so that they could fight. "Let us fight then." he said as one of the Vasto lords rushed him from the front while the other came from above, Byakuya expertly parried both blows.

Ichigo watched in amazment as his lover fought against the two vasto lords as if they where children. Ichigo remember fighting a vasto lord when he was in Heuco Mundo, they where strong, and here was his husband fending off two of them at the same time as if they where recruits.

Byakuya was getting very bored of this extreamly fast. "Come on, I was hoping this would be a real challenge. All I keep hearing about the Vasto Lords is that they are stronger then the average captain. Yet it feels as if I am sparring with my son." he said mockingly.

Both of the vasto lords fell for the goading and Byakuya looked at them and turned his sword to the ground and much to their surprise he dropped it and they watched as it faded into the ground as if the ground was made of water. "Bankai. Scatter, Senbozakura Kageyoshi." was all they heard before a wave of cherry blossoms crashed over them.

When Byakuyas bankai ended and he resealed his zanpaktou neither Vasto lord was even recongizable. Ichigo looked on, at the display and couldnt help but be proud. That was his husband, the man he slept with every night, the man he woke up to every morning. His long black hair swaying in the wind as he sheathed his sword. He turned back to Ichigo and they finally went home.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Enemy

chapter 2

They took the three bodies to Uraharas division so that he could study them, he was a bit disapointed when they set the two blob like forms on the table. "What happened soutaicho?" he asked Byakuya.

"They came after my mate." he said his voice cool and icy. Urahara shook his head.

"You have anger issues my old friend." and went back to his work similing. Byakuya and Ichigo left and went home, it was very late and they where both tired. When they got to Byakuyas room he crashed onto the bed.

"I am to tired tonight my love. Could we just sleep?" he asked, looking at his lover who had just crashed next to him and curlled up into the crook of his arm. Burrying his face in his neck he nodded.

"Its ok, I am really tired to." He said.

"I promise I will make it up tomorrow." he purred into Ichigos ear. His face turned red as he looked up and kissed the love of his life.

"I know you will. Byakuya, I love you." he said nuzzleing his face back into the mans neck.

Byakuya chuckled, "I love you to Ichigo. More then anything." he said placing a kiss on the top of Ichigos head.

The next morning thought would also not allow them their privacy. They were half way to the 1st division barracks when Byakuya noticed a small grouping of spiritual pressure that wasnt shinigami, quincy or arrancar. They where all much stronger then the three yesterday but he was most certain they where Vasto Lords he looked at Ichigo, "Go get Rivu and Kenpachi. Then come find me, Hurry!" he yelled as he shunpoed off.

Ichigo had not seen that look in a long time, Byakuya did not want anyone he cared about getting hurt. He went to Rivu first seeing as how he was his and Byakuyas adopted son, he even called the two father, "Hello father ho.." Rivu tried to say before Ichigo intruupted.

"More Vasto Lords, atleast six or seven, Your father already went to meet them, but he told me to get you and Kenpachi and meet him there." he said, Rivu nodded picking up his Zanpaktou and following Ichigo to the 11th Division.

Kenpachi was already waiting outside when they got there, "I felt them when they showed up, I've been waiting for you or him to show up." he said and then they where off following Byakuyas reiatsu trail.

Byakuya was in the middle of fighting them when the others got there. Kenpachi was almost sad, Byakuya was holding off all of them on even ground. Rivu was watching his father in awe, but Ichigo was worried, there were ten of them, more then he expected.

They saw it and it was as if the air stilled. One of their swords had run Byakuya through. Ichigo dropped to his knees, Kenpachis eyes widened, but it was Rivu who ran in, only to be pushed back by his fathers Reiatsu.

No. No. No, Ichigo thought to himself, Not like this. Not like this. Byakuya was to strong to lose like this, his family needed him, the soul society needed him, but then they all heard Byakuya laughing, an almost insane laugh as his spiritual pressure skyrocketed.

"Did you think just running me though with a sword would end me?" he asked the Vasto Lords. He snapped the sword in half and pulled the tip from out of his back, only to watch the wound regenerate. "Washi no Tsubasa will not allow me to die." he said pulling his mask over his face. The sudden surge of Spiritual pressure made the Vasto Lords falter for just a second, but it allowed Byakuya to cut more then half of them down before they had even seen him move from where he was standing.

Ichigo looked at his son, "That is half of your fathers true power. He is the strongest Shinigami to ever live, and even if you are not of our flesh and blood you will be just as strong, and both of us love you as if you where." he said putting his arm around the young boy.

"You said Washi no Tsubasa earlier, why would the first hollow ever help keep a shinigami alive and help cut down his own people." one of the Vasto lords spat.

Byakya looked at him, "He was fused with my soul as a way to keep me alive. By the soul king." he said, looking up into the sky. The last three Vasto Lords took it as an opening, but then they got close, Byakuya shunpoed. They stoped in their tracks until the one on the left let out a bloodcurtling scream and then they saw Senbonzakura being thrust through his chest.

The last two Vasto Lords looked at each other. This was not how it was supposed to happed, they where not all supposed to die. Or did Seishinbyo lie to them?

"Did he send you?" Byakuya asked the two. They looked at him with disgust, one of them spat on the ground before his feet.

"Did Seishinbyo Haikai send you!" he yelled. They two Vasto lords offered no words but small smiles and it was all Byakuya needed to strike them both down with one blow, he wouldnt waste another. With one swing of senbonzakura he cleaved both of their heads off and watched as their limp bodies fell liflessly to the ground.

Byakuya looked back at Rivu, "Go now, Tell the guard to prepare for war." he said quietly. Rivu knowning beter then to question his fathers orders he quickly went to the guards barracks.

Byakuya looked up into the sky where a huge gargantua had opened up but the only thing anyone could make out were the deep yellow eyes of a man standing in the darkness.

"So are you going to tell us whats going on Soutouchi?" Kenpachi asked waiting for Byakuya to answer him.

"While I was in Heuco Mundo I had traveled with a Vasto Lord named Seishinbyo Haikai, he found me after my first full transformation. He stableized Heuco Mundo after Aizens defeat. Provided leadership, he commands an army of Vasto Lords." he said looking back down at Ichigo and Kenpachi.

"When I came to I was in his camp and when I saw how many Vasto lords had surrounded me, I could only be glad I wasnt wearing my shuhakusho. If they would have known I was a shinigami then I think they would have handled me differently." he looked at Kenpachi, "Seishinbyo kept me as a pet for awhile." he said face pail all signs of pride washed away. "He used me to fight for his entertainment, and then for his own person entertainment after the fight. He hit me once and only once, that Washi came out and I fell into a full transformation. He tore off Seishinbyos right arm and then desicrated his army, I awoke under a pile of Vasto lord bodies and could not even see the sky. It had taken me atleast half a day to climb from that pile."

Byakuya looked up into the sky, "Now he has come back with the remains of his army for revenge, but this time I will kill him, and I will do it with my own blade." he had a set detirminationin him that Kenpachi had not heard before.

They both looked at Byakuya until he spoke again, "I do not want either of you to pity me, but you need to know the story to help me fight. I can handle all the Vasto Lords he sends. He cant have many, but I cant hold them and him off, we are on equal footing and I only have a chance if I can focus everything on him." he said looking at the two, "So when the time comes you will have to gather all the captians and fukutaichos and everyone else who can fight to hold off those Vasto lords." Kenpachi nodded.

"Ill do everything in my power soutaicho." Kenpachi said before dissapearing. Ichigo put his hand on Byakuyas should.

"Im glad you told me about everything that happened." he said gripping Byakuya in a tight hug. He responded in kind.

"You can not be here when the fighting starts Ichigo, you or Rivu, I can not lose either of you." he said looking Ichigo in those deep chocolate pools. Take Rivu to your fathers and introduce him to your family, I know how much you have wanted to. Its an order." he said before Ichigo had a chance to debate.

"But the war isnt upon us now is it, we can stay for now right?" Ichigo asked. Byakuya nodded.

"I am only looking out for the safety of the family my love, If I fall then you must train Rivu, evil like Seishinbyo can not live in the world without curropting everything he touches." he pulled Ichigo into a deep kiss. "I love you to much to lose you Ichigo." he said softly.

It had been two weeks and there wasnt even a sign of Vasto Lords. Byakuya had taken that time to sharpen his skills once more, he trained with Kenpachi in his underground sparring arena. All of the taichos began trained. Everyone became unbelieveable stronger. Ikkakus Bankai had almost trippled in strength, as did Renjis and Hitsuguyas.

Rivu had already left for the real worlds, Byakuya told him of the danger and he understood, he was upset he could not fight side by side with his family, but he understood that if his family fell then he would need to continue the battle.

It was late in the evening when Byakuya and Ichigo took to their chambers. Byakuya pinned Ichigo to the door once it had been close, "I need you Ichigo, I need you right now." he whispered into his orange haired lovers ear then moving down to kiss his neck. When he pulled away from Ichigo and looked him in the eye.

"Then take me." his orange haired lover purred.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Enemy

chapter 3

Ichigo awoke to find his lover still burried inside of him. He purred as he slowly worked his lover out of him trying hard not to wake him. He got out of bed slowly and walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. The hot water soothing him washing the ache of last night away.

It didnt even effect him that much anymore. It was more pleasure then pain and he loved every second of being with him. He attempted to wash his hair but his was so long now that he had trouble, it was just as long as Byakuyas raven black hair.

He had not even heard Byakuya enter the bathroom. The older man stepped into the shower gripping his younger lover from behind and just holding him under the gushing water. They washed each other, when they got out one of the servents was waiting in Byakuyas bed room.

"Rivu-sama and Zaraki-taicho and Kurosaki-sama are waiting for you in the dining room." she said with a red face at the two men with scuplted muscles dripping wet from their shower together. Byakuya looked at Ichigo.

"I thought we sent Rivu to the world of the living with your family." He said to his younger lover. Ichigo nodded.

"Goatface brought him back, he wanted to talk about becoming a captian again, his power has returned to full strength." Ichigo replied.

Byakuya thought about it, they would need all the power they had for the upcoming battle and Ichigos father was a force to be reakoned with. Not as strong as Ichigo or Byakuya, but on par with Kenpachi, he would be a good addition to their forces.

"Would you want him to join?" Byakuya asked the man at his side.

Ichigo pondered it for a moment, "He has been alone since Karin and Yuzu moved out, its the least we could do for him." he responded.

Byakuya nodded, he met with the men in his dinning room.

Byakuya sat at the head of the table, Ichigo at his left. Kenpachi at his right, and Rivu next to Ichigo. Isshin sat at the other end of the table. "So my lover tells me you wish to be a captian again Isshin."

Isshin nodded, "I would fight for you as my soutaicho and my son in law." he said respectfully.

"I will call for a captians meeting and see if anyone would be will to accommodate you my old friend. Ichigo thinks its the least we can do for you so I will see what I can do, You are premitted to stay here for as long as you like and if you are in need of anything just let one of the servents know." he finished, Isshin nodded and Byakuya looked at Ichigo, "Call for a captians meeting." and they stood up at left Isshin their with the servants.

"Isshin Kurosaki wishes to join our ranks as captian again, I am prepared to welcome him with open arms, I believe we are all aware of his strength when he fought with Aizen on even ground before his transformation." most of them nodded and the yougner captains nodded, they had heard the stories. Isshin Kurosaki was a legend among the shinigami.

It was Renji who came forward. "I am willing to give up my position for Isshin, I can go back to being the 6th division fukutaicho for the time being, I know Rivu-taicho will be going to the world of the living and he doesnt have a leuitenant yet. So someone will need to run the division in his absence." there were no arguments.

Byakuya nodded, "That is agreeable." he turned to Ichigo, "Do you still have the 6th division leuitenents badge?" Ichigo gave it to him and Byakuya through it to Renji, My son is at the mansion, you may go see him there. Isshin should be there to, give him your captians haori when you see him."

Renji nodded, bowed and walked out of the meeting.

Byakuya looked around the room, "This is going to be a war my friends, and we dont know when they are going to strike. This will be like nothing any of you have ever encountered before, there will be many Vasto Lords and it will seem overwhelming. But when the time comes do not fret, I will be there to lead you into battle and we will not fail." he said.

The younger captains all looked up to Byakuya with respect while the older ones knew if he was at their side in the battle that they would win. "You should all go and prepare your divisions for battle, you are dismissed." he finished, and they all bowed and exited the building. Byakuya wanted this battle, and he knew he would enjoy it after everything he had gone through. He had not enjoyed a battle in so long.

He looked at Ichigo, "You arent going to the world of the living are you." Ichigo lookde back at him with a smile.

"I can not leave here knowing that you would be walking into battle without me. If I left now it would be like tearing my own heart out." he said quietly as he leaned into Byakuya. He put his arms around his waist and burried himself into Byakuyas' side. He could not be away from this man, and most certainly not when he was going into a battle.

"If I lose you I dont know what I will do with myself." Byakuya said quietly. Ichigo looked up at his lover.

"You wont have to worry about that, I can take care of myself." he said with a smile.

Byakuya nodded and they left to go make plans, he sent a hell butterfly to Shinji and Kenpachi to meet him at the mansion. When they got there Rivu and Isshin were still there, Isshin was wearing the 3rd divisions captians haori.

"So whats the difference between the red and the white haoris?" he asked. Byakuya looked at him with a smile, he had been the first to ask, most people could figure it out.

"The red haori symbolizes loyalty. Only the men who followed me into the rebellion wear the red haori. So if they fall in battle their haoris will be burried with them. The white will continue to be passed down." he said looking up in to the sky.

Isshin could tell this was not the same man he had come to know while he was a captain before. He didnt know what happened to him, but he knew this man was more powerfull then any other shinigami to walk in the sereitei.

When Shinji and Kenpachi showed up he walked towards them leading them, Ichigo, and Isshin to his garden and they sat down. The sun was going down and Byakuyas garden looked even more beautiful, if it where possible, at night.

"So what do you need us to do Soutaicho." Kenpachi said, Isshin was almost blown away but the level of respect the demon of the 11th division had in his voice.

"You, Shinji and I will be waiting, when we sense a gargantua open we will be the first ones there, place your fukutaichos in charge of your divisions and remain at a constant state of alertness. We will be the first ones any vasto lord trying to get into the serietei meet, and we will be the ones to cut them down." Byakuya said, turning to Ichigo,

"You, Isshin and Kensei will be the ones leading the main force of the Shinigami. Each will have 1/3rd of our forces and will each attack from a different angle. Ichigo will take the front, Kensei the left and Isshin the right. I have already sent a hell butterfly to Kensei letting him know of his objectives." he finished.

"We will be waiting when they come, and we will obliterate every last one of them." Byakuya said finishing his tea.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Enemy

It had been almost a month since the last Vasto lord attack, and everyone was on edge. Byakuya, Shinji and Kenpachi had taken up doing the patrols around the Sereitei themselves. Byakuya and Shinji stood at the walls of the Sereitei with Kenpachi making his way around.

"They will be here soon." Byakuya said to the blonde haired man. He could feel them coming closer and closer until Seishinbyos army was right on top of them.

Ichigo and Rivu were at the barracks getting their portion of the troops together to face the impending battle. Kensei and Hisagi where doing so at another part of the Sereitei while Isshin and Toshiro where already on their end with their third of the troops.

Byakuya saw the garganta open and Vasto lord and adjucaus alike began pouring out, and Byakuyas voice was heard throughout the Sereitei

"ATTACK!"

The violence comenced. Byakuya was the first to meet the attackers, cuting down hundreds of attackers with each swing of his sword, his reiatsu dripping off of it. Shinji and Kenpachi were right behind him cutting their way through the horde of vasto lords and adjucaus class hollows.

There were not as many Vasto lords as Byakuya thought there was going to be. He imagined a entire army of just Vasto lords, he then realized just how badly he had decimated Seishinbyos army when they had first met, there were only a round seven or eight vasto lords in command of his army.

When they had cut their way through the horde, leaving the rest to Ichigo, Isshin and Kensei along with their men. Seishinbyo showed his face.

The self proclaimed king of the Vasto lords had sonidoed in front of the three shinigami laughed when he saw Byakuya. His skin tanned despite no sun in Heuco Mundo, his eyes almost pitch black with fang like teeth. A white bone above his eyes blocked off view of his forehead his only rememberance of his time as an adjucaus class. He wore a black robe with two zanpaktou on his waist. They were not his just souvenirs he took off of dead shinigami in Heuco Mundo.

Zaraki and Shinji started killing off any hollow that tried to come near the fight. Byakuya and Seishinbyo looked at each other.

"So are you ready to just come back Bya-hime?" said the gruff voice, "You could save a lot of your men if you just come back and be my princess again." he sneered. It was Shinji who spoke up first.

"Use some respect when you talk to our soutaicho." he spat. Seishinbyo looked at the blonde haired man with amusment.

"So your the new leader of the shinigami. I knew you were strong but I never actually thought you would servive against Kyoraku." he said looking at byakuya and then turned his attention to Shinji, "Did your soutaicho tell you how he squealled when I impaled him with my cock." he said with a feral look "Did he tell you about the wanton looks he gave me when he was pined under me." he spat at Byakuya, "He is no more deserving of my respect then you or any other shinigami."

Thats when Kenpachi had his turn for words. Though he didnt use many as he flash stepped behind the vasto lord and managed to get one swing of his sword in before he had to slay a hollow getting to close to Byakuya.

"I think the brute actually cut me." he said with a smile. "This just may be some fun after all, see here I thought I was only gonna have some fun after I drug you back to Heuco Mundo and fucked you silly." he sneered.

Byakuya's expression was still as calm as ever. Ice and indifferance made up his mask and the vasto lords statements didnt change a thing.

"Ill make you a deal." Byakuya said finally. Seishinbyos eyes almost widened. Shinji and Kenpachi were amazed.

"Go ahead im listening." the vasto lord said, amusment heavy in his voice.

"Ill fight you, if you survive and I win then you will leave this place and never return, but if I lose and manage to retain my life I will go back with you if you will vow to stop this battle here and now and leave the rest of my men out of this." he finished reluctantly, almost as if he had forced the words out. Seshinbyo poundered over this for a moment. Byakuya took the time to address Shinji and Kenpachi.

"If he takes me you must tell Ichigo and the other I fell in battle and Seishinbyo took my body as a souvnir." he said through gritted teeth. "They can not know I am still alive."

Kenpachi nodded, he understood he was litlerly putting ass on the line for his men. Shinji was not happy about this but he agreed none the less.

Seishinbyo had reached his conclusion. "If you live through our fight ill end the battle there, Ill take you with me and leave with every hollow still alive. If I live through our battle then I will send every living hollow nack to Heuco Mundo." they had come to an agreement at last. Now the battle started.

Seishinbyo drew both of his zanpaktou, and though he could not use their abilities he was a master swordsman. Byakuya was actually having trouble keeping up with both blades and everyone could see it, the hollow was fast and strong, on the sae level of strength as Byakuya and everyone could feel it.

The clash of steel was all Byakuya could hear, the screaming of hollow and shinigami alike was drowned out by the clash of his sword and Seishinbyos. He was Byakuyas equal on ever level, just as fast, just as strong, and just as good of a swordsman.

"Is it time yet?" came Washis voice from inside his mind.

'Not yet' Byakuya responded. He was barely able to respond and keep up with Seishinbyos attacks at the same time. Then the hollow cut him, with a vicious slash to his right arm. Byakuya was just glad he could still use his sword arm.

The hollow sneered, at Byakuya, until he sonidoed behind him, but he was lower then Byakuya expected and slashed at open air. Seishinbyo slashed upwards and cut the tendons in Byakuyas right leg.

Shinji was worried, Byakuya was not fairing well in this battle and it was not looking good for the rest of the men, the hollows were luckily not faired any better then the shinigami.

Then Byakuya released Washi, and his reiatsu skyrocketed, they no longer had to fight off any hollow that came to close because Byakuyas reiatsu incinerated them before they could come within 50 feet.

Then Byakuays hollowfied voice spoke. "Are you ready to die?"


	5. Chapter 5

A New Enemy

"_Are you ready_?" came Byakuyas hollowfied again. Seishinbyo looked surprised, Shinji assumed he had never seen the full transformation before just the terrifying mask.

"Who are you?" the hollow sneered once more.

"_HAHAHAHA_," Washi no Tsubasa laughed, he laughed and laughed and laughed. "_I am the first. The strongest_." his bright red eyes narrowed and laughed again. Seishinbyo had no idea was was happening, and then it dawned on him.

"Well holy shit you crazy fucker, you made a pact with that thing." he sneered, "Is that you Washi? Its been awhile." he said with a smile.

"_You dont get to smile at me_." Washi sneered, his reiatsu became dense and it was difficult for all of them to breath. It was clear Byakuya in a full hollow transformation was exedingly more powerful then any of the shinigami or vasto lords.

He sonidoed behind Seishinbyo who was completely caught off guard, and the next thing he knew he felt Washi's talon like fingers wrap around his throat. His eyes widened as he felt them begin to pierce his skin. The next thing anyone knew Washi had driven his hand fingers extended into the vasto lords chest. The bright white skin stained bloody red.

"_That is for everything you did to him_." Washi whispered into Seishinbyo's ear. His eyes widened hearing the words as a revatation crashed over him.

"He didnt make a pact with you.. He just mastered you. You became a shingamis bitch." Seishinbyo sneered.

"_While I may be a "Shinigamis bitch" as you called it the fact remains I am still alive and you are now going to die_." Washi sneered right back at the hollow.

MEANWHILE..

Ichigo fought by his adoped son agaisnt two of of the stronger Vasto lords. He was wounded from the long battle, and it was showing in his speed. His long orange hair was contrasting against the back shihakusho of his bankai. His sword no longer the monsturous cleaver but the smaller black blade known as Tensa Zangetsu.

Rivu was slowly being overpoweredby one of the vasto lords but decided it was about time anyway.

"Crash! Nepuchun!" he cried out. He had a water type zanpaktou, it was named after the old roman god of the sea. His zapaktou became a three pronged golded trident, and he used to to impale vasto lord and adjucous class hollows alike.

Kensei hadnt even pulled out his blade yet, he and Shuuhei were fighting side by side. Most of the shinigami had never seen Kensei fight, he made quick work of Kurostuchi back in the rebellion, and by that point most of his division had been decimated by the crazy mans experiments.

But here he was, thowing punches so hard it was cracking vasto lord masks. He had three of them surrounding him.

"So you regretting trying us all on at once" one of the vasto lords sneered.

he finanlly pulled out his blade, "Blow it away!Tachikaze!" he yelled, his blade became small, it as a little trench knife with a brass knuckle handle. The vasto lords began laughing.

"Look how little that thing is!" one of them cried inbetween laughed. The other two couldnt even begin talking, and before any of them knew what had happened kensei rushed in for an attack, the first pulled out its sword but kenseis zanpaktou cut through it like butter, and with a swift move decapitatied the hollow. Thats when a chain warapped itself around the other two vasto lords. But it wasnt a chain, it was wind. Kensei used the wind to tie the two up and slowly the binds began to cut the two in half.

Kensei looked up at the battle going on in the sky. "You better win this Byakuya. If you fall so do we all." he said solemly.

Isshin and Toshiro where carving through lowwer class hollows keeping them out of the actually soul socitey, they made sure that none of the weaker souls that lived there would get hurt, their men pretty much guarded the wall inbetween the Serietei and the Runkongai. They were taking the heaviest losses.

Though Isshin was butchering hollow after hollow, with every slash of his sword. He was becoming tired, he was still getting used to his power, so he used a Getsuyathensou and used so much force behind it it took out half of the hollow army infront him them.

He looked up at the giant black ball of reiatsu Byakuya was producing and prayed that everything would be ok. He would hate for anything to happen now that hes back. He was glad that only the weaker hollows where coming his way, but there where a lot of weaker hollows.

They all had their jobs to do though. Isshin thought to himself as he looked up at the giant black ball of reiatsu in the sky.

"This is going to be a long day." he said looking down to his white haired ally.

Shinji and Kenpachi were stareing at the secne. They could not believe how powerfull byakuyas hollow was. His talons where wrapped around Seishinbyos throat with his other hand peircing his chest.

The hollow was slowly breathing trying to figure a way out of this predicerment. Thats when he started laughing. Two of his vasto lords had done their jobs and done them well. They where his strongest, almost as strong as he was. One was carrying the long haired Ichigo, and the other, Byakuyas adopted son Rivu. The short black spikey hair stuck out against the hollows white shihakusho.

"_You wont touch his family_." Washi bellowed as he released his grip in Seishibyos throat, and forced it through his stomach. Then through him away, the two gaing holes in his body bleeding profusely.

He dropped the barriar and sonidioed to the two vasto lords and before they had even seen him Kenpachi and Shinji stepped in and took the two men, and Washi hit them with a cero. No one had ever been witness to it before. The mask parted and inbetween the fangs a bright purple ball began to form, and just as they had seen it a massive purple blast let lose. Wiping out atleast half of the hollows entire army.

Slowly washi was turing back into Byakuya, who flash stepped over to Sesshinbyo.

"So are you still capbable of fighting?" byakuya asked drawing his sword. Seshinbyp gasped and stood up slowly, using his two swords to hold help him.

"That I am. I cant just let the best fuck ive ever had get away like this." he said with a smirk. Byakuyas face a somewhat pink tint to it now that Ichingo and Rivu where in ear shot of the man.

"Lets just do this." Byakuya said launching at the man, Washi had healed his body the best he could. He had the use of both of his arms and he used them.

Byakuya swung with everything he had put in one swing and it cut right through Seishinbyos swords, and cut him right down the middle. Seishinbyo dropped to his knees, breathing heavy and blood pooling at his knees, Byakuya steped up to him and looked down at him, it was hard to imagine that this was the same man, he pulled down Byakuya and kissed him.

"Ill leave you with that." he said struggling to stand up, "You know where to find me if you need me." he said giving a small chuckle. "And dont worry, I wont be back any time soon." and with a snapp of his fingers every hollow was gone leaving only him and the other two surviving vasto lords. "You know, you are always welcome at my kingdom as long as you dont plan on killing me or anything." he said.

Ishigo looked up at the injured Byakuya and saw what seemed to be a tear fall in the corner of his eyes, but he wouldnt bring that up.

Byakuya colapsed on the ground the world going black around him. "Maybe my injuries killed me." he thought to himself, "At least I would be able to rest." he fell into the blackness in hopes of finding his answer.

It had taken two months for his body to heal itself, It was noticed quickly that any healing would not work. So Byakuya sat in the darkness of him mind for two months before he could open his eyes, and there he noticed the warmth against his side and found Ichigo laying in the bed with him, and Rivu was sleeping on the chair in the corner of the room, and Shinji on the chair next to his bed.

"Finally awake then huh soutaichou?" Shinji said, Byakuya waved his hand.

"No need for formalities Shinji, you may call me Byakuya. We are friends." he said with a small smile. Kenpachi and Isshin walked into the room.

"So hes finally awake huh?" his booming voice startled everyone awake. Ichigo just burried his head back into Byakuyas side and Rivu stood up to strech his legs. Shinji looked at Byakuya,

"I guess ill be outa here, barely enough room as it is, you know where to find me if im needed." he said standing up and walking out of the room. Kenpachi was the next one out seeing as Ichigo would proabably start having a melt down soon. So he left dragging Isshin with him, leaving Byakuya, Ichigo and Rivu in the room.

As soon as everyone was gone Ichigo broke down, sobbing into Byakuyas side, even Rivu had a hard time keeping the tears supressed to a minimum. Byakuya just help on to Ichigo tighter and tighter. "Im not going anywhere." he whispered into his husbands ear.

Rivu bent down and hugged his father. "We arent going anywhere either old man." he said mockingly.


End file.
